


Prize to Be Won

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Hotch, Case Fic, Fights, Forced Prize Fight, Kidnapped, M/M, Prize Fight, Scent Suppressants, alpha!Morgan, omega!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Reid isn't a prize to be won. According to these unsubs, he is.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Prize to Be Won

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo!! And I slammed a Bingo!
> 
> Square: Forced Prize Fight

“The two of you fight-” the cold barrel of the gun held by one of the eight unsubs pressed against the Omega’s temple- “or the Omega  _ dies _ .” 

Reid closed his eyes and let out a slow exhale. They- they being himself, Morgan, and Hotch- were outnumbered and weak, having been kidnapped roughly five hours ago. He couldn’t smell the whiskey and frankincense of Hotch, nor the rich beer and gunpowder of Morgan, despite being able to see them and be in close proximity to them, and that stressed him out, incredibly so. They hardly ever took scent suppressants, as it often impaired how they did their job, so not being able to smell the two Alphas near him distressed him. 

“We don’t want you to hurt him, at all, much less kill him,” Hotch said in a slow, even tone. Cool and rational. “Nor should you do so. We are very protective of him.” 

“And if you  _ do  _ kill him,” there was Morgan, his tone a little darker. Full of righteous anger and fire. “We’re just gonna kill you.” 

“The only way you’re going to be able to save your Omega,” another unsub, the one that was holding a leash near Reid, said, “is if the two of you fight for the honor and privilege of mating him.” 

Reid swallowed as he did everytime that they mentioned being mated to Hotch or Morgan. 

It’s not that he was  _ opposed  _ to the idea, far from it. It’s just that if he was to be mated to either one of them (or both of them), he would rather them be mated without the threat of his murder on the table. 

“Can we at least have a moment with him, privately?” Morgan asked, stressing the  _ privately  _ part of his inquiry. 

“We wouldn’t want him to be too anxious for his mating, and look at him. The poor thing is shaking,” Hotch added. 

Morgan nodded. “And smell him. He’s scared. Let us comfort him before we fight each other.” 

Reid  _ was  _ shaking, and he tried to stop it. Whether he was shaking from fear, anticipation, a want for Dilaudid, or a combination was anyone’s guess. 

Their captors and unsubs looked at each other, obviously gauging everyone’s thoughts by body language. Reid held his breath, hoping that they would allow them that. 

“Alright,” the ringleader said, giving a nod. “Five minutes. We’ll be watching. No funny business.” 

The gun left Reid’s temple. The trio watched the unsubs file out before the Omega crumpled and let out a low, pitiful whine. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hotch soothed, both he and Morgan running towards Reid. Hotch stooped in front of him and tilted Reid’s face up. Morgan went behind Reid and gently hugged him. 

“It’s gonna be alright, pretty boy,” Morgan murmured. 

“I can’t smell you,” Reid sniffled. “Either of you. Why did they suppress your scents?” 

“These kind of Alphas thrive on the suspense of a forced mating,” Morgan said quietly. “They don’t want you to know who won until you see them after the fight.” 

“That’s dumb,” Reid mumbled softly. 

“Yes, Reid, it is,” Hotch said, tucking a lock of hair behind Reid’s ear. “Relax for us, Reid.” 

Reid took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting some of his tension out. 

“There we go,” Morgan said, smiling. 

“No matter what,” Reid said, “don’t be mad at whoever wins. I’d be proud to be the mate to either of you.” 

Hotch smiled and Morgan hugged Reid tighter. “We promise,” the Alphas murmured. 

“I wonder why us three out of the entire team, though,” Morgan said. 

“I’m the only unmated Omega, which causes them concern, as they seem to believe that all Omegas should be mated soon after they present,” Reid said, comforting himself with the profile. “Hotch is a prior mated Alpha without an Omega. They probably smelled Jack on him, and think that he needs a more maternal-type figure in his life, disregarding Jessica entirely.” 

Hotch nodded in agreement. “And Morgan because he’s never been mated and looks to be an equal match to me.” 

Morgan sighed. “We should have Garcia cross-reference ER visits with patients who were admitted as two Alphas and one Omega, with the Alphas presenting symptoms post fight and one of them newly mated to the Omega,” he said. 

“And go back ten years, they’ve been doing this for a while,” Hotch agreed. 

“Add in one prior mated Alpha and one never mated Alpha,” Reid said. He turned so he could look at them both. Both Hotch and Morgan were strong fighters, and he was attempting to calculate the odds of who he would end up mated to. 

“Don’t think about who will win,” Hotch said softly. 

“Are you going to be happy no matter the outcome?” Morgan asked, obviously a little worried. 

Reid nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked softly. “I already told you that I would be happy to be mated to either of you. Thrilled, even. I have no personal preference on who wins or who doesn’t win.” 

Both Hotch and Morgan smiled at that. 

“I just hate the manner in which this is being done,” Reid added. He didn’t like seeing  _ any  _ of his team being hurt, especially for something as stupid and asinine as a forced prize fight. 

He wasn’t a prize to be fought over and to be won. He really wasn’t. 

Morgan carefully loosened the collar around Reid’s neck, tsking at the soft bruising that had already started to form. “Don’t get yourself riled up,” he warned. “No matter what, we’re here for you, pretty boy.” 

“He’s right,” Hotch murmured softly. “We’re always going to back you and be there for you.” 

Reid nodded. “I know,” he said quietly. 

Morgan ruffled Reid’s hair. Reid batted his hand away, smiling in spite of himself as Hotch took the opportunity to hold Reid for a brief moment. 

Either way, Reid was going to be content with one of them as his mate. 

“Try to not get  _ too  _ beat up,” Reid said softly. 

“We’ll do our best, but you know how we are,” Hotch said softly. 

“He’s right, we love a good fight, and Hotch hasn’t sparred with me for a while,” Morgan added. 

“This isn’t a sparring match, though,” Reid protested. 

“Just try to think of it like that,” Morgan said. “You’ll fill yourself with worry otherwise.” 

“Too late for that,” Reid grumbled. 

The doors opened and the unsubs came back in. They quickly separated the three of them from each other, bodily picking Reid up and carrying him away from them. 

“I’m not allowed to watch the fight?” he asked their captors. 

“No,” said the Alpha carrying him. “You won’t know who your mate is until he is touching you and preparing to mate you.” 

Okay, Reid saw the potential thrill in that, especially since the two Alphas that were going to be fighting for him are  _ hot  _ in their own, unique ways. However- “why is that, though? Shouldn’t it excite me to know who my champion is and watch him win?” 

“Oh, look, another Omega who enjoys a bit of bloodsport,” the other unsub with him said with a chuckle. “Most Omegas decide in a fight they’re watching who they want to mate with, so when that particular Alpha loses, it causes far more stress for the Omega. That’s also why they were given scent suppressants.” 

Reid nodded, filing away the information as they arrived at a room with a bed. 

“Rest, little Omega, you’re going to need it,” the Alpha carrying him whispered softly as he gently placed Reid on the bed. “Your mate will be here soon.” 

Hotch and Morgan watched somewhat helplessly as they watched Reid being carried away from them.

“Strip down to your underwear, gentlemen,” the head of this criminal pack instructed. 

They did as they were told, Hotch carefully peeling off his suit and folding it neatly while Derek tore off his customary jeans and T-shirt and put them in a heap. 

“Alright, boys, place your bets on that cute little Fibbie Omega’s future mate,” the head said. “Is it going to be the stern looking Alpha who doesn’t take any nonsense, or the other stern looking Alpha who also looks like he likes to have some fun?” He eyed both Hotch and Morgan speculatively, as if he was hedging his own bet.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other. If either of them were honest, they weren’t sure who would win either. Morgan was younger and more adept at hand to hand combat. However, Hotch tended to fight dirty and had more experience with getting into someone’s head during a fight. 

Hotch extended his hand and Morgan took it to shake. 

“May the best man win,” Morgan said softly. 

Hotch nodded. “And may there be no hard feelings between us.” 

Morgan nodded, and the handshake broke. Both Alphas were given water right then. They could taste the bitterness of crushed up scent suppressants mixed within, but the last thing that either of them needed was a bout of dehydration, so they drank it. 

“Get ready to fight, can we have your first names?” the head of the pack asked. 

Both of them were thanking the heavens for small favors of having supremely common first names. “Aaron.” 

“Derek.” 

“Aaron versus Derek for…” the ringleader trailed off, expecting Reid’s first name. 

Morgan sighed in exasperation, at the end of his rope. “Man, can’t we just fight and get this done and over with?!” he asked. “I mean, why can’t we-” 

“Derek,” Hotch cut in sternly. They may be in a fucked up situation currently, but he was still the Unit Chief. He was still Morgan’s superior, and he knew he had to order him to get him to comply. “Indulge them.” 

“What?” Morgan turned and fixed Hotch with a steely glare. “Ho-Aaron, it’s ridiculous!” 

“However true that may be, we have a duty to the Omega, who is also going to be mated to one of us,” Hotch said firmly, giving Morgan a meaningful look. If it was just them, he would be joining Morgan in a heartbeat, and he wanted to, desperately. However, the look on Reid’s face as the gun was initially pressed against his temple, and then there was the mere  _ thought  _ of having to tell Diana Reid that Reid was gone… no. 

Morgan seemed to be mollified at that, and he was. He wasn’t going to be the one responsible for the death of his best friend. He clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“The Omega’s first name, please?” the ringleader asked politely and patiently, as if that exchange never happened. 

“Spencer,” Hotch said. “His name is Spencer.” 

“Aaron versus Derek for Spencer,” the head of the pack finished his announcement. “FIGHT!” 

Reid didn’t mean to, but he had fallen asleep while the fight was happening. He slept through the entire thing, not waking up until he heard the door opened. Even then, he stretched, yawned, and curled back up on the surprisingly  _ very  _ comfortable bed. 

He could smell the two Alphas who had stayed with him during the fight and kept an eye on him- freshly cut grass, petrichor, cream soda, and cherries. He could smell blood, sweat, and a muskiness that he couldn’t quite place. 

He heard soft voices and tuned them out in order to fall back asleep. He hadn’t slept well the night before. He was going to steal this opportunity. 

The bed dipped without warning, and strong hands ran over his side. Reid mumbled and snuggled deeper into the bed. “Five more minutes,” he murmured. 

There was a soft chuckle. “Spencer, do you really want to sleep?” the voice of his soon-to-be mate asked in a teasing tone. 

_ Aaron Hotchner.  _

Aaron Hotchner was going to be his mate. Reid’s heart broke for Morgan, but it also swelled at the thought of being Hotch’s mate. 

Reid rolled over and smiled sleepily up at Hotch. Despite the scenario, it felt very domestic. He looked over Hotch’s face. It was bruised, with a freshly split lip and his nose was almost certainly broken. “Mmm, a little,” he hummed. “You look like shit.” 

Hotch snorted and brushed Reid’s hair back from his face. “Morgan’s a tough man to beat,” he said. “It was very close.” 

Reid leaned into the touch and hummed. “I can imagine,” he murmured. 

“And now,” Hotch purred, “I have a pretty little Omega to mate.” 

Reid stretched, baring his throat for Hotch as he began to feel slick form. “You better get to it then, Alpha,” he taunted playfully. 

Maybe he  _ was  _ a prize to be won. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
